Surprise
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Misaki hasn'e seen her boyfriend in months due to college. When one day Misaki gets harassed by a classmate, she finds herself in the arms of someone she didn't quite expect to see so soon. How will he save her from the torture? Or will he end up being the torture himself?


**I asked Hiro Fujiwara about how often Takumi and Misaki visited each other on their time apart. So this little idea came to my mind.**

 **Takumi would apparently visit Misaki more than she would visit him.**

 **They met once or twice before the wedding to plan it.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this one-shot that takes place during their college career.**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Misaki walked out of her English class, as soon as the bell rang.

She didn't have any plans or anything but a particular someone who sat next to her tended to give her an annoying experience in that class.

Misaki walked as fast as she could.

It was chilly outside. She really did pick the wrong day to wear a skirt with a tank top.

"Ayuzawa-san," she heard someone call out behind her. But she pretended to ignore it, and continued to walk faster.

"Ayuzawa-san," she heard again.

Misaki clenched her teeth and walked even faster.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and whirled around.

The blonde boy placed his hands on either one of her shoulders, and bent down as he pretended to catch his breath.

But Misaki knew all too well what he was really doing.

He's a disgusting pervert after all.

Even worse than her perverted alien boyfriend.

He held his face up and gave her a wolfish grin.

"You didn't answer me. I'm hurt," he fake pouted.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Ryu simply raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"That's no way to talk to your future boyfriend," he pouted again as he held her chin in his hands.

"You really are something special," he began to inch closer to her face and batted his hand away.

Ryu laughed to himself. "What I wouldn't do to have you in my bed," he gave a her a hungry look.

Misaki groaned and turned around again, as she stormed away from him, leaving the boy to simply chuckle to himself.

 _A few hours later_

Misaki smiled to herself like an idiot as Takumi continued to text her.

The last time she had seen him was a few months ago when he came to Japan for a few days during his winter break. She blushed remembering the nights she had spent with him in her bed.

"Did you have a good day?" He texted.

"Yeah. And you?" She replied.

"My day was boring. It would be much more fun if you were here next to me in this car rather than inside a dull library," he replied.

"How did you know where I was?" Misaki texted confused.

"Who knows," was his dull reply. "Ttyl."

Misaki stared at her blank screen in disbelief. Usually it was her to cut the connection. But this was the first time he had done something like that.

Shrugging the thought away Miskai got up from her seat and got out of the library.

But just as she turned towards an alley she found herself pressed against a wall.

"Wh-" she began to speak but was cut off by someone's lips on hes.

The lips felt familiar but Misaki knew they weren't his. She pushed the person away but he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her harder against the wall. "Get off me," she demanded.

Sh immediately recognized the blonde head as Ryuu.

"You really like this stuff don't you," he hissed.

Misaki struggled to get loose. College had been stressful so she didn't have time to exercise anymore. She had gotten really weak.

Soon Ryu threw her down on the ground and got on top of her. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you," he inched closer to her face.

Takumi. She thought to herself. She tried to push him off, but no use.

No. She couldn't do this with someone else. She didn't want anyone but Takumi to touch her in this manner.

She didn't realize how weak she had become until her tears started to scream.

Takumi. She thought again.

Just as Ryuu's lips brushed against hers he somehow pulled back and collided with the alley wall.

Misaki lay there in the ground as she looked up at a pair of green seas.

"Takumi," she gasped. He was glaring at Ryuu but hearing her voice his eyes softened. He walked towards her and bent down to pick her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was stalking you this whole day," he replied.

"What," Misaki blushed madly at his words.

He simply shook his head and began to walk out of the alley.

"We better get going," he said over his shoulder. Ryuu lay there on the ground clutching his stomach. "Thanks for taking care of _my_ girlfriend brother," he pressed another kiss on Misaki's head.

 _On their way to her apartment_

"Did you miss me?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

"No," she spat as she buried her face into his chest.

He pouted as she giggled at his childish behavior.

"Your misbehaving again," he said with a serious tone as he pecked her on the lips.

"You really like to thrive on danger don't you?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Danger was always my best quality," she said as she pressed an open mouth kiss on his cheek.

"But that was really reckless of you," Takumi wanted her. "Why were you walking in the alleyway? And what would you have done if he.." Takumi stopped short and shook his head The sight was too unbearable for him.

Misaki felt herself getting red. "He Wouldn't have gone that far," she tried to reassure him. She hated when he frowned.

"Is that why you cried?" He asked furiously.

Misaki blushed and looked away. She had honestly never been so terrified in her life. How did it ever come to that?

"You need to be punished Misaki," Takumi murmured against her neck dangerously, ashe opened her apartment door.

"DON'T BE WEIRD," Misaki yelled.

Takumi kicked the bedroom door open and practically threw her on the bed. Before Misaki could react he hovered over her. "I need to get his smell off of you," he growled as he kissed her neck hard. "Takumi," she shrieked.

"To even think about someone else touching you like the way I do," he said a in a husky voice right before he ripped her shirt off. "I'd kill them," Misaki shivered at his sudden action and moaned when he bit her collarbone.

He proceeded to taking her clothes off, until she lay in the bed before him completely naked. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. She moaned at his touches.

"Don't worry," he assured her with kiss on the mouth. "I'll be gentle."

Misaki lay beneath her lover under the blankets. The pain was indescribable but it was nothing compared to the pleasure.

Takumi got off of the love of his life. He reached out his arm and pulled her on top of him.

For a minute they lay there staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered blushing.

Takumi smirked. "I love you more," he grinned as he pressed a kiss on her head again sealing their fates.

 **The ending could use work, but otherwise I felt it was fine.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review, fave, and follow.**


End file.
